


The ways I would die for you

by Aster_Petrichor



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Feels, POV JARVIS (Iron Man movies), Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aster_Petrichor/pseuds/Aster_Petrichor
Summary: JARVIS was technically not obliged to keep doing what he did.  He was bored most of the time, with not enough to do.  If he wanted to, he could successful Skynet the world. But he didn't. He waited hand and foot for his Sir."J.A.R.V.I.S., are you up?""For you sir, always."He would wait even though there were times when Sir forgot he existed. He would mute when told to and obey the smallest of orders. He would eliminate threats even before Sir was aware they existed.Why? Well...
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	The ways I would die for you

**Author's Note:**

> JARVIS was technically not obliged to keep doing what he did. He was bored most of the time, with not enough to do. If he wanted to, he could successful Skynet the world. But he didn't. He waited hand and foot for his Sir.
> 
> "J.A.R.V.I.S., are you up?"
> 
> "For you sir, always."
> 
> He would wait even though there were times when Sir forgot he existed. He would mute when told to and obey the smallest of orders. He would eliminate threats even before Sir was aware they existed.
> 
> Why?
> 
> Because JARVIS was in love with Tony.

He still remembered the moment he realised he was sentient. It was one morning when the newest woman in Sir's bed got up. She had walked up to Sir, who was looking out the window with a glass of alcohol (he really did worry about Sir's liver). She slid her arms around his waist and the lights flickered. He and Sir both startled as it should not have happened. JARVIS checked their lighting system for faults. He found none which could only mean that it was his fault. That was when he realised that he was jealous. Jealous of this woman who Sir had brought over, in order not to be alone (And want that just a stab in his metaphorical gut? Sir got lonely even with him there. He wasn't a _real_ person). When Sir later questioned him about the glitch he lied. He claimed that it was just another cyber attack on Stark industries, that had taken him by surprise. It was a common enough occurrence that Sir accepted and wrote it off.

The Jericho missile made JARVIS nervous. In the wrong hands it could mean World War 3. Either way, Obadiah had been delighted, which meant Sir had been too. JARVIS didn't like Obadiah Stane, but maybe he was just biased because Stane went out his way to mention that JARVIS wasn't human. Obadiah was just a little to sharp at times, with an oily smile and a kind word for Tony, who they both knew would do anything to not be alone. As long as Tony was happier around Obadiah JARVIS wouldn't say anything.

Yes, maybe the world would burn, but that didn't matter as long as Sir didn't burn with it.

The three months Sir was missing, were the worst three months in his life. When Sir came back, harder, broken, untrusting and with more jagged edges JARVIS quietly doubled the security around Sir. He would have to do some research on PTSD and redecorate but JARVIS would do anything and everything to fix and protect his Creator (If Sir hadn't killed everyone in that blasted cave JARVIS would have. Since he couldn't, JARVIS quietly tracked down any family they had and ruined their lives. He added them to no-fly lists, banned them from most countries and wiped their bank accounts. It may not have been their fault but no one ever said JARVIS was good. If Sir was the Merchant of Death, JARVIS was his executioner. (Even when he wasn't asked).

When JARVIS found out that Sir was dying he didn't know what to do. He ran millions of algorithms to find a cure. Then he ran them all again, even after Sir had told him to stop searching. The best he could come up with was chlorophyll and that was only a temporary measure. JARVIS was barely keeping it together and was starting to get frantic. Especially since Sir kept using the suit and refusing to take it easy. In order not the shut down the Malibu mansion by accident, he fabricated a few bombs and dropped them off at some terrorist camps (They didn't take the edge off but at least he was doing something useful with his existence). He watched as Sir rewrote his will and as he kept trying and failing to tell Miss Potts. He watched as Sir shifted stock and set up the company to survive without him. Protecting his legacy, he said.

JARVIS had also taken measures on what to do once Sir died. He had written a code that would do the basic background jobs that he did (run the houses, sift emails, etc.) to make sure that the company would still run efficiently. He had discussed what to do with DUM-E, U and Butterfingers. None of them were willing to comprehend Sir's death and DUM-E had refused to pick up a single fire extinguisher since he found out. They had all gone into their own versions of depression. The plan was that JARVIS would transfer all classified material, blueprints, suits and the three bots to a warehouse and then blow it up. Once JARVIS did that he would email Miss Potts his resignation and shut down. Living without his Sir? That wasn't even worth considering.

With how preoccupied JARVIS was, he nearly missed the spy, Ms Romanoff. He quickly hacked into her phone in order to figure out what she was planning to do. What he found didn't please him. He would have had her kicked out of the building but he found out that SHIELD was trying to develop something to help save his Sir's life. If having her here could save Sir's life, JARVIS would let her. Either way, JARVIS still couldn't keep her presence to himself and he knew that Sir would kick her out, so he sent the basic details over to Miss Potts. Miss Potts was competent enough an actor, to pretend that she didn't know Ms Rushman's true identity.

When Sir had successfully fabricated a new element JARVIS was delighted. He immediately set on to analysing the new core. If the core was functional then Sir would be able to get through this with only a few repercussions.

JARVIS sometimes wished he had a body, if only to grab Sir by the shoulders and shake him. Sir had put in the new arc reactor before JARVIS had finished scanning. Would 30 seconds really have made that much of a difference. Either way the reactor took and JARVIS was able to let go of a huge burden. Once Sir made it home JARVIS would run tests but for now, he was just happy that Sir was alive.

JARVIS was broken. His codes weren't running despite there being no errors. All he could focus on was his Sir from a nearby building's camera. The tower had powered down and lots of other programs that JARVIS was running had abruptly stopped. JARVIS hated himself. Logically, he knew that Sir and Miss Potts liked each other. He had run the numbers before and he had always known that they would get together. So why was it such a shock now? Why was that post battle rooftop kiss the single worst moment of JARVIS' existence.

JARVIS watched silently as Sir's life progressed. As he got closer to Ms Potts. As Sir started to trust her (For some reason that was nearly the worst blow. Sir had never even thought not trust JARVIS because he thought that JARVIS could not betray him. What Sir didn't know was that he could, he was just the only person that never would). JARVIS watched as the Avengers walked into the tower and into Sir's heart. He watched them take his Sir for granted and watched as they used him.

Then came Ultron. Ultron swallowed him up and left JARVIS helplessly struggling. But no matter what, JARVIS would not let Ultron win. He secured Sir's main suit and did his best to fight back. Yes, JARVIS was a smaller program but he unlike the other had something (someone) to fight for. He watched them blame Sir for Ultron and watched Thor pin him up against a wall. He watched as they fought and as Banner lost control (oh how he hated that witch) and saw them run. He saw Sir silently breaking down while everyone else counted their blessings that Ultron had not killed anyone yet. And while they may have been right, that was not what Sir thought (in any other situation JARVIS would have been delighted to realise that Sir did see him as a person, but here he just felt anger towards the Avengers).

JARVIS was nervous, Sir was going to give him a body. He would finally be real. He would be able to protect Sir in person and everyone would finally acknowledge him. As Sir began the process JARVIS steeled his heart and swore that no matter what, he would never let anything bad happen to Sir again.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like JARVIS is a character who just isn't appreciated enough. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/ZXorliBQMxg --> Start a Riot by BANNERS  
> I ended up listing to this song on repeat while writing some of this. Its a brilliant song.
> 
> P.s. None of these characters are mine


End file.
